


All that glitters

by taeyong (yuraxchan)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Incubus!Taeyong, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Other, Penis that glitters, Tentacles, and smells fruity, don't ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/taeyong
Summary: Before learning more about Taeil’s species, he would have never thought that his boyfriend’s come would 1) be glittery 2) be an aphrodisiac to Taeyong’s species 3) smell and taste like fruity juice.Or, a remix in which Taeil isn’t human and Taeyong can definitely get drunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koshitsu_kamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koshitsu_kamira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849642) by [taeyong (yuraxchan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/taeyong). 



> Happy Birthday bb ! ! ! Gift #1 ♥
> 
> I feel a little bad for using Jaejoong's beautiful song title for p0rn.  
> Also, I blame [Koshitu_kamira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/koshitsu_kamira) for everything, as usual.

When Taeil meets Taeyong’s friends for the first time, it’s embarrassing. Particularly when one of them, a human—Hansol, asks why Taeyong’s skin is glowing these days and what kind of body lotion he uses. Taeyong only splutters, his face reddening as the others laugh and tease him with stupid ideas like “ _It’s because he’s in love_ ” or “ _His species probably glow when they’re happy_ ”. Taeyong chuckles uneasily and jokes that it’s because he has a healthy sex life now.

Taeil smirks into his glass of alcohol, knowing how close to the truth his statement is. He meets Taeyong’s gaze and winks, his boyfriend ducking his head and pinking, picturing why he is indeed glowing these days. He easily gets lost in his head, biting his lips as images of their night together flash in front of his eyes. Which is why he doesn’t notice that he’s consuming more alcohol than he can handle.

He remembers the way Taeil had stared him down earlier as he came on Taeyong’s chest, his glittery come tainting his whole body and the sheets, the sweet fruity scent making Taeyong’s pupils dilate as he lay boneless on the bed, breathing heavily, his spread thighs twitching. He remember how he had inhaled sharply and moaned as his senses went to overdrive, Taeil’s come driving him crazy with want and making his tentacles tingle.

Before learning more about Taeil’s species, he would have never thought that his boyfriend’s come would 1) be glittery 2) be an aphrodisiac to Taeyong’s species 3) smell and taste like fruity juice. But life is full of surprise. A great surprise indeed. It spices up their sex life—not that they needed it, but let’s say that it’s a bonus.

Taeil loves spreading his glittery come all over Taeyong’s body, to mark him, to make him _glow_ , to make him sparkle, to make him _his_. Taeyong lets him, of course, baring his neck and offering himself, waiting for the aphrodisiac effect of his come to subdue. Knowing exactly what he wants, Taeil always presses a kiss to his lips and shuffles closer, letting Taeyong grips his thighs to guide him up until Taeil is straddling his chest. Taeyong only has to lift his head up to lick at his spent cock, enjoying the sweet taste hitting his palate, his tongue not letting a drop of his fruity juice go to waste.

“This cocktail tastes like you,” Taeyong mumbles drunkenly, his smile dopey as he leans against Taeil on the bar couch. “Fruity.”

“Why is he talking about you tasting like fruity juice?” Hansol asks, confused.

“He’s just very drunk.” Taeil replies innocently, his fingers teasing Taeyong’s skin where his shirt rids up on his lower back. He presses a kiss to his temple to hide a mishevious grin.

Taeyong pouts and shrugs. It’s their secret anyway, he thinks. Like the way he feels when he’s fully covered in Taeil’s come, the scent omnipresent in the air, the sweet taste on his tongue. Taeyong loves basking in it in the afterglow, Taeil spooning him and rubbing glittery liquid on his sweaty skin. Taeyong always spends at least one hour to wash it off, because he lets it dry on his body as he admires himself in the mirror.

Taeil doesn’t know but Taeyong likes to observe the iridescent stains it leaves on his skin in the mirror of the bathroom, his fingertips caressing his skin gently, slowly. He likes the view of his body splattered in glitters, knowing it’s Taeil’s come—his claim. It’s beautiful and colorful. It’s art. Taeyong is always reluctant to shower and wash it off, feeling naked when the glitters disappear down the drain. It feels wrong, it feels like washing _Taeil_ off his skin and he hates that feeling. He wants to see and feel and smell _Taeil_ all day. He knows it sounds weird, but that’s how he feels and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He’s distracted from his thoughts by his boyfriend, the latter grinning against his cheek now. Taeyong looks up to his friends but they’re busy conversing. Taeil’s warm breath hits his skin and Taeyong shivers, closing his eyes. “Are you thinking about my come on your body, babe?” he whispers. “About your skin glowing when you wash it off?” He kisses the corner of his parted lips. “Do you remember how you looked when I came inside of you too? My come making your sweet thighs glitter in the dark. Or when I came on your face? Your eyelashes and lips were glittering, you were so pretty.”

Taeyong whines, feeling his tentacles twitch in his pants. He knows the bulge is obvious, the tentacles making their intentions clear. They want to _claim_ Taeil too. His come doesn’t glitter but he can make his boyfriend cry in ecstasy with his _cocks_. He can stuff him good and watch him fall apart beneath him, knowing Taeil can fit at least three of them in him now. Besides, Taeyong can control them better, which permits him to be more...inventive and adventurous. Not that Taeil minds.

Taeyong must have let out a loud groan because there’s a weird silence around them. He meets Hansol’s eyes when he opens his and smiles sheepishly. His friend looks shocked before he blushes and quickly turns his head away to continue his conversation with their other friends. Taeyong is too drunk to feel embarrassed and truthfully all he cares about right now is Taeil. He needs Taeil’s touch, Taeil’s lips on his and his hands all over him. He also needs to feel his cock up his ass asap.

“Want you,” he mumbles, tilting his head so their lips brush. “Now.”

Taeil exhales shakily, his eyes darkening with lust. “You’re drunk.”

“I’m not that drunk.” Taeyong scowls, his gaze hooded. “If I was _totally_ drunk I would already be all over you and touching you inappropriately without a care in the world.”

“And you would continue telling poetry about my come to your friends.” Taeil snickers.

“Can we get out of here, please?” Taeyong bites his lip, mustering his best puppy eyes.

Clearing his throat, Taeil stands up, catching the attention of Taeyong’s friends. “Taeyong is really drunk so we’ll head home.” He pulls Taeyong closer and wraps an arm around his body, Taeyong plastering himself against his side willingly.

“Bye guys!” Taeyong singsongs, dropping his head against Taeil’s shoulder. He inhales his scent and sighs in content, letting his boyfriend lead him away. Hansol sends him a knowing look but he ignores it, he’ll explain later—or perhaps not.

Taeyong thought Taeil would jump him as soon as they would be inside their apartment but Taeil only kisses him thoroughly, taking his clothes off carefully before tucking him into bed. Taeyong sulks but lets himself be babied by his boyfriend. “You suck.”

“You wish, babe.” Taeil snorts, kissing his forehead. “Now, sleep.”

“Why don’t you want me anymore?” he whispers softly.

“I want you very much, but you _are_ drunk,” Taeil reasons, petting his hair. “Sweet dreams. I love you.”

Taeyong feels his eyelashes flutter close at the tender touch. “I’ll dream about glitters.” he replies cheekily. “Love you too,” he breathes out before falling into a deep slumber.

 


End file.
